sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The 5th Horseman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:The 5th Horseman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I noticed that you have done a great job updating and editing this wikia. I also saw your message about admins-- are you interested in becoming the admin of this wikia? If so, contact Special:Contact. Let me know when you send them a message and I will go ahead and push your request through. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 00:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Currently don't need anything. But if I need to, I'll send a message. And excuse any errors. My English ins't very good. Just noticed you're an admin of this Wikia now! congrats! 04:20, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. The 5th Horseman (talk) 01:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Working on? I believe you are the head honcho of this place now. As I dig in a little deeper, I'm wondering a few things: :a) if there are any particular fronts you are working on right now to improve the wiki :b) if you had any particular ideas with where you wanted certain aspects to go :c) if there more important than others. -- 05:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Well I thank you for asking me but I am fine with the current font being used. I'm not too worried about organization at the moment I might get more into it as the season finale approaches and I'd prefer to have less and less red links but don't make a page for that red link if you think it had too small of a role to get a page. Let me know if you have any other questions or concerns. The 5th Horseman (talk) 19:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC)The 5th Horseman The current '''font being used is not what I asked about. I'm talking about areas of the Wiki that you are working on or think need worked on. What should be prioritized? Things like Actors/crew, templates, etc. is what I was on about when I said fronts.-- 04:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah. I would say templates then. Actors and crew you can generally find in the credits so I'd prefer the templates. The 5th Horseman (talk) 04:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman OK, I'll try working on some template-y things. Although I'm not very versed in them, some should be straightforward to cobble together and/or port from other wikis. I'll need to know the purpose/intended use of the following as-yet non-existent templates, if we even need them: *Template:SP Transcripts *Template:Wikipedia-deleted‏‎ *Template:Imagecategory‏‎ What templates are in most need of work or creation? -- 04:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Possible source of contributors I have found two subreddits dedicated to Sleepy Hollow: http://www.reddit.com/r/SleepyHollowTV/ and http://www.reddit.com/r/sleepyhollow/ . There may be some people there that would want to contribute here. Should contact be made at those two sites for more man-power for this site? -- 07:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) If possible, contact should be made, at least so people could see contributions would be helpful though not desperately needed. The 5th Horseman (talk) 03:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Premature to have season 2 stuff? We know there will be a second season, but I found having visible content in this template to be premature. I took the liberty of commenting the content out. If you don't know what that means, the content is still there, just made invisible.-- 07:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Delete a page? "Fashion and Housing in the 19th Century Sleepy Hollow." has been marked for deletion since October last year. Since I believe you have the power to do so, would you do so please? Thanks -- 06:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It has been deleted. The 5th Horseman (talk) 22:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Thanks! -- 22:53, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Update on templates, and a big question * 1) Template:crossref is ready to go for citing particular episodes by number. * 2) I'm not sure how much rope I should give myself in making changes around here. I've made some edits over at ''Person Of Interest Wiki''. I like the way they do things over there and I'd like to emulate some of the things they do, like the way they have their templates arranged on their episode pages. Template:crossref already emulates them. I'd also like to re-name some of the templates in use here. Since you are the admin here and I don't know you too well as a person, I would like to deffer to your visions for the wiki, if you have any to share, when it comes to changes like these. -- 00:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I think your idea sounds good, when you get enough edits in, I will recommend you to be a admin if you wish. The 5th Horseman (talk) 02:07, January 6, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Cool, I'll start making those changes. I may take you up on that admin nomination later, since there are some things on the navbar that need changed.-- 04:08, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Template:SP_Episodes has been renamed, so the redirect page left behind should probably go.-- 04:53, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler policy? The addition of an episode image for Vessel gives me pause for concern, since I don't like spoilers beyond an episode title. -- 06:06, January 7, 2014 (UTC) While I do understand your concern, the trailer has been released for the episode and that basically shows a lot so the image in itself is not a spoiler to those who have seen the trailer for Vessel. The 5th Horseman (talk) 01:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Fair enough. However I had not seen the trailer (Dish VS my local FOX affiliate BS) and perhaps others have not. I just got some rabbit ears for my TV so that I can watch, but haven't tuned into FOX since. -- 02:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) It's online. They have even announced little details about the season finale too which I hear is gonna have many many twists. The 5th Horseman (talk) 03:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Very well, we dont pander to those who may not have seen preview-ey material and do not want spoilers. -- 05:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Well I mean if they do not want spoilers, they should not visit certain pages of the site. It is also why we have the hide and show button on the episode summaries which we need to work on. Only the Pilot and For the Triumph of Evil... have completed episode summaries and I think we should look into lessening what has been put down for Blood Moon. The 5th Horseman (talk) 05:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Hi The 5th Horseman! Hope your week is going well... I wanted to reach out because we are thinking of launching a Community Choice Awards on the Sleepy Hollow Wikia in celebration of the upcoming finale on January 20. Here are two examples of past Community Choice Awards: #Shadowhunters CCA #Game of Thrones CCA I wanted to reach out to see if you are interested in getting involved! If so, do you have any category choices (besides best male character, best female character, etc..) that you think would work well for the awards? Let me know if you have any ideas or questions! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 00:01, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm those sound interesting, I will look into making the awards as best as I can. The 5th Horseman (talk) 00:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Uneeded Spaces I bid you good evening '''The 5th Horseman! It is a pleasure to be able to finally start editing on this wiki. Since I have the moment to speak with you, I would like to discuss my edits involving various double-spaces on the pages that I previously worked on. You must understand, that I do not wish for any trouble between us, and any other users who edit on this wiki. I enjoy writing a lot, and (considering it is proper grammer), I use double-spaces quite often. Although if it is what you desire, then I will discontinue my adding additional spaces to the various pages on the wiki. I'll also admit, that it can be somewhat unnecessary, given that many people may not pay attention to such small things such as that. Though if anything comes up, please feel free to let me know as soon as you can! Thank you for your time....................... Prophet of the Lord (talk) 05:57, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Prophet of the Lord Oh no do not worry I do not mean to be rude in any way I just thought we could peacefully talk it out. If you wish you may keep it up but I find that it takes a bit too much room but if you wish to continue I shall not stop you. The 5th Horseman (talk) 06:03, January 22, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Vandalism The anon 123.113.109.76 has vandalized numerous pages including your user page. It's probably best that he/she is banned. Hey there! Hope all your editing issues were resolved yesterday. I just wanted to let you know that I updated the skin and the wordmark- I thought the wiki could use a little refresh since it hasn't been changed in a while! I hope you like it-- otherwise no worries, I can change it out! I'm debating changing the headers too one of these days...but maybe that will wait until next week. Have a nice weekend! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 19:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ooh also I was thinking we should refresh the Poll. We can create an "Archived Polls" section so we can save all of the votes from the old poll! What do you think? Maybe something about what people are most excited to see in Season 2? You're the expert so let me know what you think it could be. Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 19:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for taking a while to get back to you on this, never really noticed it. Yeah, I think that sounds like a pretty good idea as I have seen other wikis do it. If we can get one up and running that would be great. The 5th Horseman (talk) 00:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman On the "real historical" stuff A short paragraph or two in a separate section, plus a link to Wikipedia, sound about right for the pages where you request the real historical stuff? -- 04:33, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sounds about right.The 5th Horseman (talk) 04:34, March 20, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Luis106 Whoa this so cool. Indeed. The 5th Horseman (talk) 06:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Hey, just watned to let you in on something i found while re-reading revelations. A biblical 5th Horseman! Not sure if you knew about this, but in chapter 19 verse 11 it is written "Then I saw Heaven opened, and there was a white horse! Its rider is called Faithful and True, and in righteousness he judges and makes war. Jest wanted to share this. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 01:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) That rider is supposed to be Jesus as he would wage war against the Anti-Christ while ruling the Earth justly but still thats a pretty cool find. The 5th Horseman (talk) 00:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Hello I am new to Wiki and I am trying to add actor Douglas tait's character to the Wiki page. He played the blue Tarleton Demon that smashes Tom Mison in episode Sin Eater. Any help would be greatly appreciated. thanks Jasonvoorhees1974 (talk) 00:31, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I thank you for your help in trying to contribute to this wiki. Out of curiousity, is it not letting you create the page or do you not know how? If you do not know, in the top right corner of the screen it will say Contribute with a little sheet of paper next to it. Click that then click add a page and it will ask you to name it so just type in the name and continue on editing from there. If you have any more questions or concerns, feel free to ask me and remember there are no stupid questions.The 5th Horseman (talk) 01:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Bans/Potential Bans 5H, found an issue with a wiki contributor I.P. adress 72.68.6.176. He created a page for Neil Jackson, the actor for Abraham Van Brunt. That is fine, but the page only read "HE IS A GREAT ACTOR AND THATS ALLL I HAVE TO SAY." (potential paraphrasing, but i'm pretty sure that's verbatum.) Fixed the page and was going to ban him, just wanted to make sure you were cool with that. here's a link to his page: click me! Horseman of Conquest (talk) 18:38, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I think they should be given a warning. It wasn't any vandalism (as they did create the page and didn't change anything there and wasn't being very inappropriate) and they did create a page that should have been created. I generally give people one chance and then on the second chance I ban. I only ban on the first offense if it is something major like vandalism or extreme cussing. The 5th Horseman (talk) 22:08, September 26, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman Profile images and References Edited: Hi, The 5th Horseman. I'm a fan of Sleepy Hollow and I actually thought it'd be a wonderful idea to contribute to this wonderful wiki. The more the merrier. So I was on some of the articles and I noticed that the main characters don't really have profile pictures from the series, but have pictures through promotional images. So I was wondering if I could use some images from the actual series? I know it's preferred to use promotional images on some wiki's, but most use images from aired episodes, but only to keep a similar effect with other articles that don't have promotional images. There's actually a lot I'd like to run by you such as: article formats, references and citations, policies for users, adding/improving templates, and even copyrights in order to improve the wiki more. Looking forward for your reply. Thanks. --JuniperAlien (talk) 09:59, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for not responding to this earlier, I unfortunately did not see it until now. If someone can get a really good in-show image of the characters then it is fine to change so long as the promo picture is at least in the gallery. Speaking of images (this goes out to anyone reading this), I really feel as though we should narrow them down as I notice on a lot of pages there are tons of images that are either redundant or have no real reason to be there and it just makes the page look bulky. The same goes with quotes as I noticed someone adding nearly every quote that a character stated which is just pointless so for quotes please use really meaningful/memorable quotes from the show or if they are extremely humorous. Anyway enough of that rant. On templates, I feel it is okay to improve or edit them as long as they work and aren't necessarily too complicated/redundant. Users have a lot of privileges on this wiki to edit any pages (unless protected for vandalism reasons) as long as they do not vandalize or cuss (see the rules for more info). Any new users should just get acquainted with the rules and the show and then can feel free to join in on the editing. If copyrights are necessary, then include always so as to avoid any problems. For any references and citations, be sure it is not a stretch in what you are referencing and that there is plenty of proof. Article formats: just generally describe the character/item's role in the show/myth/history according to the section's title and be detailed but above all be concise with only the important information. I hope I have answered all of your questions and my apologies about that little rant. The 5th Horseman (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC)The 5th Horseman ::Oh, no worries about the late reply. I'm really glad to hear that you're taking some of my ideas into consideration, really. Hopefully, as time goes by and you begin to see how most of my updates will turn out, you'll want to see more of the ideas I have. I can also relate to the article images and quotes myself. I was very surprised when I first noticed them. On my wiki, we have an link on the character template that links to the images and the quotes (for instance, this character) the images are put into categories and the quotes are given their own articles (if you like that idea, just let me know). ::All of these things I've suggested might take a while, but patience will pay off. I'm very thankful for your reply. --JuniperAlien (talk) 03:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Have you checked out my blog? Posted it a couple of nights ago. CEDJunior (talk) 23:25, October 21, 2014 (UTC) "Special:Upload" page Hi there, I made a licensing template for the image. However, I might need your help in order for it to be effective. There's a MediaWiki page called "MediaWiki:Uploadtext". I just created it, but I can't edit it because only admins have permission to. So I was wondering if you could copy and paste "Use the form below to upload files. See also . How to license Copy and paste the following code into the "Summary" section of the form. Then fill in the parameters accordingly. " So it can show up whenever a user wants to upload an image, and they can properly license it. JuniperAlien (talk) 10:53, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hello, EmpyreanSmoke here. I love this show, and have decided to join this wiki. Just to let you know, I come on wikia regularly, so you will probably see a lot of me from now on. I know I am new to this wiki, but i have a request to ask of you. I was hoping that you could promote me to Admin/bureaucrat. The reason for this is, I am great at design and photoshop, and I have created a new background and worldmark for this wiki. They look more welcoming and attractive then the ones on here currently. If you should promote me to an admin/bureaucrat, I would be able to help out tremendously with the design, and many other things. Just to let you know, I am currently an admin and bureaucrat on 3 other wikias, so I have plenty of experience, and know how to use sysop tools. Thanks in advance!!!! EmpyreanSmoke (talk) 02:01, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, In order to run the wiki more effectively, i need you to promote me to beaurocrat. This isn't a power play, but since you aren't around, this privelage will help me run the wiki better. Receently, EmpyreanSmoke requested adminship, and is deserving of this role. However, due to this lack of power, i can't promote him. That's about all there is to say.Horseman of Conquest (talk) 17:44, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Privacy Is there a way I can talk to you in private about something? --JuniperAlien (talk) 15:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm afraid that 5h is no longer a reliable source for anything. I don't think he will ever be contributing again, hence me gaing adoption rights from the wiki staff. If it's a matter in which i can be of assistance, you can send a DM to the twitter i set up for this puprose, @The1Sign. I can set up an account somewhere else, assuming it's something i can help with. Just let me know. Horseman of Conquest (talk) 19:02, March 2, 2015 (UTC)